Cortese
by WD
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Xena nunca hubiese defendido su hogar del tirano Cortese? He aquí mi conclusión completo-2003


CORTESE

DISCLAIMERS: Los personajes de Xena: Warrior Princess (Princesa Guerrera) no son de mi propiedad (Aunque realmente me gustaría que lo fueran!), son propiedad de Robert Taper y Sam Raimi. No pretendo infringir ninguna ley ni nada por el estilo al utilizarlos en MI HISTORIA….

GÉNERO: absolutamente general.

RAITING: PG-13

UBICACIÓN EN LA SERIE: antes del ataque de Cortese

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Estaba explorando la idea de qué hubiera pasado si nuestra amada Xena nunca hubiera defendido su dulce hogar del tirano Cortese… He aquí mi conclusión. Espero que les guste.

Casi olvido de algo… si alguien se siente ofendido porque en este pedazo de mi cerebro Cortese haya atacado primero Potedía y luego Amphipolis pueden dejar de leer, o más bien dicho, no comenzar a leer, es su decisión aunque debo decirles que no muere quien están pensando….

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por esta vez. Están invitados a mandarme sus comentarios!

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

— ¡Madre!, ¿dónde estás?

—Aquí estoy hijo… ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Madre… le propuse a Daya que se casara conmigo y me dijo que sí…— le dijo un muchacho de alta estatura y cabellos rubios a su madre, él tenía dieciséis años de edad y era mucho más maduro que cualquier chico de su edad

—Pues felicitaciones Lyceus, espero que ambos sean muy felices juntos— le dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba con mucha alegría

— ¿Por qué tanta emoción?— preguntó una hermosa joven mientras entraba a la cocina. Era de gran estatura y bella figura. Tenía unos ojos color océano y el cabello color azabache.

—Hermana, me voy a casar— le dijo Lyceus a su hermana mientras la abrazaba

— ¿A casar?— le dijo mientras era abrazada

—Sí, me casaré con Daya a comienzos de la primavera

—No puedo creerlo, te vas a casar— le dijo la hermosa joven mientras lo veía con mucha alegría

—Así es Xena, he encontrado a la mujer más hermosa y buena de este planeta y no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con ella para siempre— mientras hablaba, los ojos igualmente azules, le brillaban como un par de estrellas en el firmamento

—Me alegro de que la hayas encontrado… ¿pero no crees que son muy jóvenes para casarse?— le dijo ella mientras veía a su madre

¿Jóvenes?, Xena tengo dieciséis años y Daya también…

—Lo sé, tienes razón… realmente me alegro de que hayas encontrado a la mujer de tus sueños hermano— le dijo la muchacha de diecisiete años a su hermano menor

—Ahora solo faltas tú hija, bueno y Toris— le dijo la mujer de cabellos negros y ondulados a su única hija

—Madre…— le dijo Xena a su mamá

—Madre, déjala en paz— le dijo Lyceus mientras pasaba su mano por los hombros de Xena y la abrazaba

—Está bien, está bien…— les dijo mientras alzaba las manos haciendo un gesto que hizo sonreír a sus hijos

—Lyceus, quiero que invites a Daya a cenar esta noche… le prepararé mi especialidad— le dijo Cyrene a su hijo

—Lo haré madre… ¿Xena me acompañas?— le dijo Lyceus sabiendo de antemano cual iba a ser la respuesta de su hermana

—Por supuesto…— le dijo Xena mientras tomaba entre sus manos una manzana que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina y salía detrás de su hermano

—No tarden mucho…— les dijo Cyrene a sus hijos los cuales ya estaban cruzando el patio de la taberna que ella poseía.

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

—Lyceus— le dijo una muchacha de cabellos largos color castaños todos rizados y cogidos en un moño muy hermoso, estaba vestida en un simple vestido color blanco, era un tanto más baja que Lyceus. Ella lo saludó con un beso apasionado en la boca y con un abrazo lleno de cariño. —Hola Xena… pasen por favor— les dijo invitándolos a entrar a su acogedora casa.

—Daya, Xena ya sabe que nos vamos a casar pronto— le dijo Lyceus a su prometida aún sin soltarla de la mano

—Felicitaciones— le dijo Xena con una sonrisa, ella se estaba impacientando, realmente se estaba sintiendo como pez afuera del agua. Le gustaba estar con su hermano y Daya pero sintió que en ese momento ambos querían estar solos y no sabían como decírselo.

—Daya, mi madre pregunta si puedes venir a cenar con nosotros esta noche, preparará su especialidad— le dijo Lyceus a su novia

—Estaré encantada, es solo que ahora no se encuentra aquí mi padre y no puedo irme sin haberle preguntado

—Yo me quedaré contigo hasta que vuelva— dijo el apuesto joven

—Si no les importa yo tengo que hacer una cosa en el pueblo y debo irme ahora— les dijo Xena a su hermano y amiga

—Por supuesto que no… nos encontramos en casa— le dijo Lyceus a su hermana mayor

—Hasta luego— les dijo ella mientras salía de la casa, y caminaba en dirección a los bosques.

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

'Todavía no puedo creer que ese par se vaya a casar…' pensaba Xena mientras se adentraba en el bosque aledaño a su pueblo natal, Amphipolis. '… Bueno Xena, el que tú no te hayas casado no quiere decir que el resto del mundo no lo vaya a hacer…' se decía mientras subía a uno de los árboles para poder admirar la belleza del paisaje. 'Sinceramente no creo que pueda volver a amar a alguien después de lo que me hizo Petracles' se dijo ella mientras recordaba los momentos que pasó con el hombre que la sedujo y que luego de proponerle matrimonio, la dejó. Entre tantos pensamientos sus ojos se centraron en un punto específico de la colina atrás de Amphipolis, una señal de humo aparecía detrás de esta, del pueblo vecino a su hogar. Con preocupación agudizó la vista y se dio cuenta de que el humo era demasiado y que no podía provenir de una simple fogata, definitivamente era un incendio. De un salto bajó de las alturas y corrió a su aldea, cuando llegó se dirigió a su casa. Sin hacer ruido tomó su caballo, le puso la montura llena de armas y galopó hasta un claro que ella conocía del cual se podía ver la aldea que quedaba a más de dos días de Amphipolis.

Cuando llegó al claro se llevó una sorpresa, la aldea que se veía a lo lejos estaba totalmente en cenizas 'no puede ser… ¿quién pudo ser el maldito que-?' sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una visión que pasó por su cabeza.

Los gritos desesperados de la gente y las llamas que consumían una aldea era una de las tantas escenas que pasaban por la cabeza de Xena. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre provenientes del cuerpo inerte de su hermano menor. Los gritos de su madre llenaron por un momento los oídos de la joven mujer. Junto a su hermano yacía Daya igualmente muerta. Los gritos de su madre fueron reemplazados por los de ella misma, Xena podía verse llorando sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. De repente una risa estridente hizo que la piel de Xena se erizara, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a un hombre subido a un caballo negro, estaba cubierto por un casco de plata _—Si les queda un poco de sentido común, dejarán que me lleve lo que queda en vez de pelear inútilmente por algo que ya está perdido, fue una pésima decisión la suya al tratar de confrontarme, NADIE, absolutamente nadie puede vencer a Cortese…— _

Después de oír esto Xena volvió a la realidad, estaba llena de sudor y su corazón latía más rápido de lo común. No sabía por qué había tenido esta visión, no sabía si era algo que estaba por ocurrir o algo que era producto de su imaginación, lo único que sabía que fuera cual fuera la razón, era que la persona que había destrozado la villa vecina era seguramente Cortese.

Enseguida cabalgó de regreso a su pueblo para informarles a todos de lo ocurrido en la villa vecina. Necesitaba reclutar personas para ir en busca de sobrevivientes aunque, por la vista que tuvo, no estaba segura que habría.

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

—Xena, iré contigo— le dijo Lyceus mientras se levantaba de una de las sillas de la sala y se paraba junto a su hermana

—Tú te quedarás acá— le dijo ella mientras descansaba una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su frente

—No te estoy preguntando si puedo ir no o no, voy a ir Xena— le dijo enfurecido ante la sobreprotección de su hermana

—Lyceus, será mejor que te quedes aquí hermano— le dijo Toris, —Xena, tú tampoco deberías ir, si es que esos malditos siguen ahí los harán pedazos

— ¿Qué pasa si hay sobrevivientes? No los dejaré morir Toris— le dijo Xena a su hermano, —además, si aquel ejército sigue ahí los enfrentaré

¿Qué?— le dijo Toris enfadado, —estás loca…— le dijo él

—Xena, vas a necesitar ayuda, no te dejaré ir sola…— le dijo Lyceus

—No habrá nada que te haga cambiar de opinión, ¿no es cierto?

—No, yo iré y te ayudaré Xena— le dijo Lyceus mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos

¿Quieres que vaya contigo?— le dijo Toris

—No, quédate con mamá…— Xena sabía que su hermano odiaba luchar y que aunque era bueno no estaba hecho para eso, y si se llegaba a dar el caso de que debían luchar contra ese ejército, él seguramente no saldría ileso

—Xena, ¿qué pasa si es que aquel hombre viene acá?, me refiero a que… estamos

muy cerca de Potedía y considerando las posibilidades-

—Ya te entendí…— le dijo ella mientras meditaba al respecto, —tienes razón, deberíamos ver en qué dirección se dirige aquel ejército y luego ver si vamos a buscar sobreviviente en Potedía o nos quedamos a luchar aquí

— ¿A luchar? Xena no seas tonta, la única posibilidad sería escapar o algo por el estilo— le dijo Toris algo alterado

—No escaparé— le dijo ella con orgullo

—Claro, tú vas a derrotar a todo un ejército…— le dijo con ironía

—No estás sola Xena, yo lucharé contigo, no permitiré que esos malditos nos arrebaten todo el trabajo de una vida— le dijo Lyceus a su hermana

—Aprecio que quieras ayudar, pero en esto sí no vas a participar

—Claro que lo haré… además nadie asegura que vienen hacia acá, mejor será que VAYAMOS a ver a dónde se van

—Entonces vámonos— le dijo Xena mientras guardaba en sus botas unas dagas y envainaba su espada

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

— ¿Qué ves?— le dijo Lyceus a su hermana la cual tenía en sus manos un artefacto que permitía observar los objetos que estaban a grandes distancias

—Problemas— le dijo Xena a su hermano

—Xena… ¿vamos a ir a Potedía o no?— le dijo uno de los hombres que había reclutado para ir en busca de sobrevivientes en la villa recientemente atacada

—No, debemos regresar a Amphipolis, vienen hacia acá— les dijo Xena con mucha ira por la situación en la que se iban a meter

—No puede ser… debemos escapar— dijo otro de los aldeanos que los había acompañado

—Sacaremos a las personas que no quieran quedarse a luchar… el resto-

— ¿Estás bromeando Lyceus? Nadie se va a quedar a luchar— le dijo otro aldeano

—Yo lo haré— les dijo Xena, —no voy a dejarles el camino libre a esos #$%&

—Yo también voy a luchar

—Van directo a su muerte muchachos…— les dijo otro aldeano

Después de un rato, todos estaban de vuelta y listos para preparar todo.

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

—Podemos usar los caminos de las catacumbas— propuso uno de los aldeanos

— ¿No vas a hablar Xena?— le dijo Lyceus a su hermana, ambos estaban sentados junto a su madre y hermano en las últimas bancas de la sala de reuniones del pueblo

—Por supuesto que lo haré… Alcalde, si me permite haré una sugerencia— le dijo ella a la suprema autoridad del pueblo

—Habla Xena, ¿qué tienes en mente?

—Propongo que armemos un ejército para defendernos de Cortese

—No suena muy razonable— le dijo el alcalde desviando la mirada en un ademán por anular toda idea descabellada de aquella muchacha

— ¡No podemos dejar que ese maldito acabe con todos nuestros esfuerzos!— nuevamente fue interrumpida

—Lo importante aquí es que la gente salga ilesa no si se lleva todo por lo que hemos trabajado, al fin y al cabo todo es reemplazable menos las vidas de las personas que podrían morir si se quedan…

—Xena, él tiene razón— le dijo Toris en voz baja a su hermana

—Yo me quedaré a luchar, el resto puede irse, tal vez sea lo más seguro, pero yo no voy a permitir que ese %&$# pase por nosotros como si no fuéramos nada— dijo Xena con ira mientras salía de la sala de reuniones

Cyrene hundió su rostro entre sus manos para escapar de la mirada desaprobadora de la gente a su alrededor. Cuando finalmente alzó la vista y sus ojos se conectaron con los de uno de los ancianos del pueblo captó de inmediato cierta condescendencia: _te compadezco por los dolores de cabeza que tu hija te ha traído… _Lo que él ni nadie en el pueblo entendía es que a pesar de todas las dificultades que Xena podía traerle, ella no podía ni quería domar a aquella alma salvaje y libre que la caracterizaba.

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

—Sabía que estabas aquí— le dijo Lyceus a su hermana, la cual estaba arriba de un árbol en el que solían jugar de niños

—Si no te importa me gustaría estar sola— le dijo desde las alturas

—Solo quería que sepas que yo me quedaré contigo a luchar— Lyceus fue interrumpido por su hermana mayor

—De ninguna manera, lo he pensado mejor, será mejor que todos nos vayamos de aquí— Xena había estado meditando las últimas horas y se dio cuenta de que si se quedaban su visión talvez se consumaría, y no iba a correr el riesgo, aunque la idea huir no iba con ella, prefería hacerlo antes que perder a su hermano y a mucha gente que estimaba,— Será lo mejor Lyceus— le dijo mientras bajaba de un salto del árbol

—Tenemos poco tiempo para empacar algunas cosas, debemos apresurarnos— le dijo Lyceus a su hermana con su rostro decidido: a lo largo de los años había aprendido que Xena poseía una habilidad para entender cosas que él no lograba comprender; ella sabía lo que hacía y él no la iba a cuestionar ahora. Sin duda la idea de hacer el papel del héroe y quedarse a luchar por su aldea era intoxicante (Lyceus sabía que para su hermana también era complicado acallar a su alma guerrera), pero esta vez debían resistirse a su naturaleza combatiente, eso era lo que los ojos de su hermana irradiaban, el mensaje oculto detrás de sus palabras.

—Las catacumbas fueron una buena idea— le dijo ella a su hermano mientras lo abrazaba

—Vamos a la sala de reuniones, todavía siguen ahí— le dijo Lyceus a su adorada hermana mientras tomaba su mano, mientras le demostraba una vez más que él la seguiría al fin del mundo si así lo decidiese ella.

—Vamos— le dijo ella mientras tomaba un hondo respiro .

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

—… Alcalde, solo tenemos dos días y tal vez un poco menos para evacuar a toda la gente— le dijo Toris al alcalde con preocupación

—La mejor idea hasta ahora a sido que todos vayamos a las catacumbas, son seguras y aunque no han sido usadas en mucho tiempo, son nuestra mejor opción— les dijo el alcalde

—Que las mujeres y niños sean los primeros en evacuar…— gritó uno de los aldeanos que estaba sentado en las últimas filas

—Alcalde, ¿a dónde se dirigen los caminos de las catacumbas?— preguntó una mujer joven mientras cargaba en brazos a su hijo dormido

—Sale al bosque que está en medio de Potedía y Amphipolis, pero lo más seguro será llevar provisiones para quedarnos allá abajo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, organizaremos un grupo que salga y entre con comida y agua, a demás que deberán supervisar cómo van las cosas por aquí— el alcalde fue interrumpido por Xena

—Yo me ofrezco para ese trabajo

—Y yo— les dijo Lyceus

—Muy bien, ustedes dos y algunos aldeanos más serán los que supervisarán y cazarán para las personas que estén refugiadas

—Alcalde, sino le importa me gustaría acercarme a Potedía cuando todos nuestros aldeanos estén seguros, para ver si es que hay supervivientes y refugiarlos junto a nosotros— le dijo Xena mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cintura

—Cuando todos estemos bajo tierra puedes hacerlo— le dijo el alcalde

— ¿Podemos llevar a algo de ganado?— preguntó uno de los aldeanos

—No creo que sea lo preciso— nuevamente el alcalde fue interrumpido por Xena

—Si no le importa me gustaría dirigir este asunto alcalde— anunció ella. Él la vio por algunos momentos analizándola, recordando a la pequeña niña que solía jugar con sus hijos y hacerlos llorar algunas otras veces; a la joven que escapaba a todo lo común, a todo lo normal; a aquella belleza poseedora de una agilidad mental difícil de superar; a la líder que se esculpió en un hogar sin padre; a

—… Está bien… sigan las órdenes de Xena —murmuró él finalmente dejándose caer en su silla, entendiendo que ya era momento de dejarla obrar según el destino con el cual los dioses la vieron nacer

—Muy bien, quiero que todos empaquen lo indispensable, ropa, vegetales, granos. También me gustaría que lleven semillas que sirvan para plantar. Lleven sus ahorros consigo. Lo importante es que sea solamente lo necesario. Lleven agua. En cuanto al ganado, quiero que maten al vacuno y que ahumen la carne para que se conserve. Si pueden ordeñar a las vacas, háganlo. Partiremos a más tardar mañana de mañana— les dijo ella mientras veía a toda la gente de su pueblo. —Sinceramente lo mejor será no dejarles nada a esos bastardos, la única manera de hacerlo es quemando todo, sé que suena espantoso, pero es lo mejor por hacer. Luego reconstruiremos absolutamente todo

— ¡Estás loca! No quemaré mi hogar— le gritó una mujer

—Si no la hacemos nosotros lo harán ellos, y lo más sensato a hacer es darles lo menos posible— le dijo ella aún calmada

—Amphipolis es un pueblo demasiado grande, no creo que sea buena idea quemarlo…— le dijo otro aldeano

—Se hará lo que Xena dice, asegúrense de sacar lo indispensable para vivir, el resto quémenlo— les dijo el alcalde —mañana al amanecer comenzaremos la evacuación. Ahora vayan a sus casas y empaque sus cosas— la gente comenzó a salir de la sala, algunas personas estaban llorando, algunas otras muy enfadadas

—Hija, ¿estás segura que será lo mejor?— le dijo Cyrene con lágrimas en los ojos a su hija

—Eso espero madre— le dijo ella mientras la abrazaba

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

— ¡Xena!— gritaba Lyceus mientras corría escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de su hermana

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— le dijo ella mientras salía de su cuarto

—Mamá pregunta si podemos llevar las cosas en la carreta

—No, llevaremos todo nosotros, no quiero caballos menos carretas dejan huellas fáciles de seguir— le dijo ella mientras sacaba su maleta llena de armas y alguna que otra cosa necesaria

—No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando— le dijo Lyceus lamentándose

—Yo tampoco, pero vas a ver que todo esto va a pasar y vamos a volver a la normalidad…— le dijo ella tratándolo de consolar

—No creo que nada vuelva a ser como antes, solo espero que este cambio sea para bien

—No te preocupes hermano, vamos a salir de esta. Antes de lo que te imaginas te estarás casando y lo único por lo que tendrás que preocuparte es por el bienestar de tu familia— le dijo Xena mientras salía de su casa y se encontraba con su madre y hermano mayor, —Toris, quiero que vayas de casa en casa viendo quiénes están listos, diles que se reúnan en las afueras del pueblo, también diles que no llevan carretas ni caballos, dejan señales que pueden ser seguidas. Otra cosa, cuando todos estén afuera quiero que vuelvas para que me ayudes a quemar Amphipolis— Toris estaba sorprendido de la fuerza y seguridad de su hermana, definitivamente no era como cualquier chica de su edad, además de que era una excelente luchadora era una muy buena estratega, estaba seguro de que si le daban un ejército para dirigir, este sería invencible

—Lo haré… te veo aquí— le dijo

—Mamá, ve con Toris, lleven algunas maletas. Quiero que organices a la gente, esto va a ser muy duro para ellos y necesito a alguien que los distraiga

—Lo haré— le dijo Cyrene mientras abrazaba a su hija

Cuando su hermano mayor y su madre se fueron Xena y Lyceus fueron a pasar el mensaje al resto del pueblo. Dentro de pocas horas todos los aldeanos ya estaban reunidos con sus pertenencias a las afueras de Amphipolis. Los tres hermanos y algunos aldeanos volvieron a la aldea y la quemaron por completo. Con cada llama uno por uno los deseos y esperanzas de la gente se fueron desvaneciendo, todo por lo que habían trabajado ahora estaba en flamas.

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

—Movámonos… debemos alcanzar las catacumbas lo antes posible— les dijo Xena a los moradores de Amphipolis.

Todos obedecieron a Xena, tomaron sus pertenencias y partieron hacia las catacumbas en donde permanecerían hasta que las cosas se calmen.

— ¿Xena?— le dijo Lyceus a su hermana mientras ayudaba a su madre a subir por una pequeña colina. Xena lo regresó a ver. — ¿Cuánto más para que lleguemos?

—Dos horas si nos apresuramos— fue la vaga respuesta de la muchacha, la cual por su lado estaba también ayudando a la gente a subir por la ladera.

Cuando todos estuvieron en el tope Xena los hizo parar.

—Muy bien oigan todos, al final de esta colina se encuentra el río, en esta época del año suele estar muy crecido. Yo pasaré primero y ataré una cuerda al otro extremo, Toris me ayudará a sostenerla de este lado, quiero que primero pasen los niños, yo los ayudaré a cruzar, todos deben sostenerse de la cuerda para evitar que la corriente los arrastre. Por último movilizaremos las pertenencias. Si son livianas quiero que cada uno cargue la suya, si no lo son déjenlas en la orilla que las pasaremos al último. ¿Está entendido?— les dijo Xena con un tono grave, todos asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron el descenso.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla Xena y su hermano Lyceus se metieron al río llevando la cuerda que estaba siendo sostenida por Toris, el cual la había amarrado a un árbol lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se zafara.

Al llegar los hermanos a la otra orilla, también ataron la cuerda a otro árbol. Xena dejó sus pertenencias en la orilla y procedió a meterse al río nuevamente junto a su hermano, el cual ya estaba con un niño sobre la espalda regresando. Muchos adultos ayudaron a trasladar a los niños, cuando todos estuvieron a salvo procedieron ellos a movilizarse hacia la otra orilla. Por último pasaron las pertenencias.

Para cuando todos y todo estaban en la orilla, Xena dejó que cada familia tomase su tiempo en secarse las ropas mojadas y cambiarse, ella no lo hizo, solo se secó un poco y ayudó a cambiar a los niños que estaban mojados. Ya listos todos, continuaron con su camino.

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

—Daya… quiero que sepas que esto no va a ser un impedimento para casarnos. Lo haremos cuando todo termine…— conversaba Lyceus con su prometida mientras seguían a la larga fila de personas que estaban siendo dirigidas por un aldeano que conocía muy bien el camino de ida a las catacumbas.

—Debes saber que estoy de acuerdo, es solo que estoy un tanto triste por la situación en la que estamos, es todo— le dijo la hermosa joven mientras acariciaba la mano de su prometido

Por otro lado estaba Xena. Ella estaba cargando a una pequeña niña que no tenía más de cuatro años, ella se había dormido en sus brazos ya que la larga caminata la había agotado y no estaba en condiciones para caminar. Su hermano y madre estaban haciendo lo mismo pero con otros niños.

¿Xena?— le dijo Lyceus a su hermana mientras la alcanzaba con un pequeño trote

—Shhh— le dijo ella

—Perdón. ¿Cuánto más?— Lyceus fue interrumpido por el grito del aldeano que los conducía

— ¡LLEGAMOS!— gritó con fuerza para que todos lo escucharan. Poco a poco la gente fue aglomerándose alrededor de una gran puerta de madera que estaba casi totalmente cubierta por la vegetación.

Xena le dio a Daya la pequeña que estaba cargando para poder acercarse al lugar y ver como abrir el gran portón.

—Lyceus…— le dijo Xena mientras le lanzaba una espada a su hermano, el cual la tomó con agilidad, —ayúdame a limpiar la puerta para poder abrirla. Los aldeanos que tengan hachas o cualquier tipo de arma vengan a ayudar— enseguida otro grupo de personas estaban limpiando la puerta para poder abrirla.

Cuando todos terminaron Xenia observó que en la cerradura estaba colgado un gran candado, lo analizó por un momento y volvió a desenvainar su espada, antes de que pudiera hacer nada la voz de un hombre la interrumpió

—Yo lo puedo hacer— le dijo el herrero del pueblo, era un hombre alto y muy musculoso. Tomó su hacha y de un golpe certero quebró el candado. De una patada de Xena las puertas se abrieron.

El lugar era escabroso, una bandada de murciélagos salió volando de la cueva cuando las puertas se abrieron. Los aldeanos al igual que algunos niños gritaron por el susto producido por estos animales. Luego de que todos se calmaron un grupo encendió las antorchas y entraron a la cueva. Después de inspeccionarla para ver si todo estaba en orden los aldeanos entraron, cada familia cogió sus pertenencias y armó su campamento.

—Este lugar no es de lo más acogedor que digamos— comentó Lyceus mientras seguía a su hermana

—Para nada— le dijo ella mientras prendía una pequeña fogata que mantendría caliente a su familia por un rato

—Hija, ten tus cosas, será mejor que te cambies— le dijo Cyrene mientras le daba una maleta a Xena

—Estoy bien madre— dijo ella mientras tendía una manta en el sucio suelo

— ¿No iremos a Potedía?— Lyceus preguntó

—Ahora vamos— le dijo Xena mientras acomodaba algunas cosas

— ¿No van a descansar un rato?— les dijo Toris, —además ya mismo obscurece…

—Toris tiene razón, mañana de mañana iremos— le dijo Xena

—El responsable de cada familia acérquese acá— ordenó el alcalde. Cuando todos los responsables de cada hogar estuvieron con el alcalde, él les dio algunas órdenes. —muy bien, quiero que vayan y busquen la mayor cantidad de leña para sus familias, el cielo se está nublando y lo más probable es que llueva así que no tendremos leña seca hasta mañana…

—Habla como tú— bromeó en voz baja Lyceus con su hermana

—Por algo es el alcalde Lyceus, debe saber hacer algo más que cobrar y poner impuestos— dijo ella igualmente en voz baja

—Hablando de impuestos, ¿dónde está todo el dinero recolectado de nuestros impuestos?— quería saber él

—Todo está en aquel baúl— le dijo ella mientras le señalaba un baúl grande de madera resguardado por un par de guardias

—Con razón pesaba tanto…— le dijo él

—Ese dinero va a servir para poder reconstruir o por lo menos arreglar algunas casas cuando regresemos— aseguró ella

—Todavía me pregunto si fue buena idea huir y haber quemado nuestros hogares— le dijo con tristeza

—Puede que no haya sido lo correcto pero sí lo más seguro Lyceus— contestó ella con una palmada en el hombro

—Aún así me hubiera gustado quedarme y patear algunos cuantos traseros…— le dijo él

—No te preocupes, habrá tiempo para eso— le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

— ¿Y Toris?— le dijo Lyceus mientras buscaba a su hermano con la mirada

—Fue a buscar algo de leña…— Xena fue interrumpida por la voz de su madre

—Xena, ¿qué te parece si algunas mujeres cocinamos para todos?, será más rápido y económico si lo hacemos de esa manera— le dijo Cyrene mientras veía a su alrededor, había por lo menos treinta familias de las cuales unas veinte eran numerosas

—Me parece buena idea…— dijo ella

—Muy bien— le dijo Cyrene mientras se acercaba a hablar con algunas familias

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

Por la noche cada familia ya había organizado lo que sería su casa por los próximos días.

—Hija, ¿por qué no duermes un rato?— le dijo Cyrene a su hija, la cual estaba recostada sobre algunas mantas pensando

—Mamá, ¿hice bien al destruir la aldea?— preguntó Xena con algo de culpabilidad

—No lo sé hija… solo sé que era destruirla por nosotros mismo o dejarla para esos malditos

—Es que se me hace tan raro pensar que la taberna y nuestro hogar está en cenizas

—A mí también… pero vas a ver que saldremos adelante nuevamente

—Eso espero mamá— le dijo Xena mientras volteaba quedando de espaldas a su madre.

Después de largas horas de intentos fallidos por dormirse, Xena logró conciliar el sueño.

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

Xena, Lyceus, Toris, Daya y su padre se levantaron antes de que amanezca. Los cinco salieron de las catacumbas y fueron a la colina de donde se podía observar tanto Amphipolis como Potedía.

En Amphipolis las cosas iban como se lo esperaban, el ejército de Cortese había llegado y en ese preciso momento estaban sacando algunas cosas que habían quedado en pie.

— ¿Qué vez Xena?— le preguntó Lyceus a su hermana la cual estaba viendo por el aparato de cristales que le permitía ver cosas que no estaban cerca

—Están sacando algunas cosas de las casas que quedaron en pie— le dijo ella. —Para su suerte fueron muchas las que quedaron casi intactas— le dijo ella viendo a su aldea

— ¿Para su suerte? Xena a nosotros también nos beneficia, no tendremos que reconstruir absolutamente todo

—Velo del lado que quieras Toris— le dijo ella

— ¿Quedó en pie la taberna?— preguntó Lyceus

—Sí— le dijo Xena mientras se alejaba del aparato, el cual fue arrebatado por Daya, —si tenemos suerte mañana de mañana podremos estar de regreso— le dijo ella mientras se levantaba

— ¿A dónde vas?— le dijo Lyceus a su hermana

—A Potedía— le dijo ella ya lejos de donde estaban todos

—Espera, iremos contigo— le dijo Daya mientras se levantaba. Ella y Lyceus habían crecido junto a Xena por lo que estaban acostumbrados a luchar y a las aventuras.

—Hija…— gritaba el padre de Daya desde atrás

—Regresaré pronto papá— le dijo ella mientras corría junto a Lyceus para alcanzar a Xena.

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

Durante todo el camino, Xena no había articulado palabra. Por el contrario, sus dos acompañantes habían pasado conversando la mayor parte de este. Xena solo escuchaba, a veces se reía por las cosas que decían y otras se sorprendía de lo maduros que eran ambos chicos. Daya y su hermano parecían haber sido hechos el uno para el otro, y de eso no cabía duda.

Xena se preguntaba si todavía abría gente en Potedía, nunca estuvo segura de que la hubo pero ahora las posibilidades se veían más distantes que antes. Esperaba con todo su corazón que si hubiera sobrevivientes. El solo pensar que niños y niñas pudieron haber muerto en aquel ataque hacía que toda la ira que llevaba dentro la conmocionara.

Al fin, después de largas horas de caminata llegaron al lugar.

La imagen no era nada agradable y todavía se podía oler a quemado. Xena les hizo señales a su hermano y Daya para que pararan. Cada uno llevaba una espada colgada en la cintura. Ninguno la desenvainó pero estaban listo a hacerlo si fuera necesario.

Mientras más se adentraban en la villa más se podía ver la destrucción provocada por las llamas y la lucha que seguramente hubo días atrás. Había cuerpos por doquier, la mayoría olía asqueroso.

— ¡Hola!, ¿Hay alguien aquí?— gritó Daya mientras caminaba de entre los cuerpos

—Vinimos a ayudar— gritaba Lyceus

Xena sintió como los vellos de su cuello se erizaban y de repente escuchó el silbido característico de las flechas.

—Justo a tiempo— le dijo Lyceus al ver la flecha que tenía su hermana en la mano

— ¿Pudiste ver dónde se fue el dueño de eso?— le dijo Daya esperando alguna respuesta de su amiga. Xena le señaló con el dedo en dirección a los tejados de algunas casas que todavía estaban en pie

—Quédense aquí— les dijo Xena mientras desenvainaba su espada y doblaba la esquina. Luego de un rato ambos chicos pudieron ver como la mayor de los tres tenía a un hombre por el cuello

— ¿Puedes bajar de ahí?— le dijo Lyceus. Lo que hizo Xena lo sorprendió mucho, ella lo empujó haciéndolo caer al suelo, luego de un salto ella también bajó

—Por favor, no me hagan daño, me rompí el brazo— gritaba el hombre mientras trataba de huir aterrorizado

—Es una lástima— le dijo Xena mientras lo volvía a poner de pie y lo apoyaba fuertemente contra la pared de piedra de una de las casas

—Por favor, no me haga daño— le decía mientras sentía como la muchacha lo levantaba algunos centímetros

— ¿Por qué querías matarme?— le decía ella mientras lo volvía a golpear contra la pared

—Xena— le decía Lyceus desde atrás

—Pensaba que eran merodeadores, quería proteger a mi familia

— ¿Acaso no oíste nuestros gritos?— le dijo Daya

—Podía ser un engaño…— le dijo el hombre aún bajo las manos de Xena

—Xena bájalo— le dijo Lyceus

— ¿Dónde está tu familia?— le dijo la morena muchacha

—Nos ocultamos junto a otras personas bajo tierra…— le dijo el hombre mientras retomaba la respiración, —pero ayer nos fuimos al templo, era el único lugar que estaba intacto

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— le preguntó Daya

—Ilinus

—Soy Daya, el Lyceus y ella Xena— se presentó la muchacha

—Los llevaremos con nosotros a las catacumbas, ahí estarán a salvo, luego pueden quedarse en la taberna de mi madre en Amphipolis— le dijo Lyceus

— ¿Amphipolis?... Cortese se dirige para allá-

—Lo sabemos, por eso estamos refugiados en las catacumbas hasta que todo pase— le interrumpió Xena

—Vengan por aquí— les condujo el hombre hasta el lugar en donde estaban escondidos algunos ciudadanos

—Hay más sobrevivientes de lo que me esperaba— le dijo Daya a Lyceus

—Algunas personas están heridas— les dijo el aldeano

—Los curaremos y luego partiremos— les dijo Xena mientras observaba a todas las personas, su atención se centro en un par de niñas que estaban abrazadas, la una era de cabellos rubios y su rostro estaba sucio, cuando regresó a ver a Xena, la morena mujer se pudo dar cuenta de que de sus ojos verdes emanaban algunas lágrimas. La otra niña era de cabellos negros y ojos igualmente verdes. Ninguna de las dos tenía más de diez años. —Hola, mi nombre es Xena, las vamos a sacar de aquí… no se preocupen— les dijo mientras se ponía de cuclillas y les regalaba a las pequeñas una sonrisa cargada de confianza

—… soy Gabrielle y ella es mi hermana Lila— le dijo la pequeña rubia entre sollozos

— ¿Dónde están tus padres Gabrielle?— le dijo Xena, al ver que no le respondía y que sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente con lágrimas, supo que era lo que había pasado. — ¿Cuántos años tienes?— le dijo tratando de cambiar de tema

—Nueve— fue la vaga respuesta de la pequeña

— ¿Y tú?— le preguntó a la otra niña

—Siete— le dijo con temor

— ¿Están heridas?— ambas negaron con la cabeza. —muy bien, Gabrielle quiero que cuides a tu hermana mientras yo reviso que todas las demás personas estén bien, luego vendrán conmigo, ¿entendido?— Xena les habló con tanta dulzura que las pequeñas se sintieron automáticamente seguras y asintieron con la cabeza nuevamente

—Xena… hay una persona con la pierna rota y dos más que no se pueden mover— le dijo Daya mientras tomaba el antebrazo de su amiga

— ¿Dónde están?— le dijo la joven morena

—Ven— la llevó a otra parte del templo en el que se habían ubicado recientemente

—Hola, mi nombre es Xena, curaré tu pierna ¿de acuerdo?— la señora no tenía un fractura muy grave por lo que Xena pudo curarla pronto

—Xena… por aquí— le llamó Lyceus a su hermana desde el otro extremo del templo, cuando ella estaba a su lado él le dijo. —este hombre está inconsciente, los aldeanos que lo atendieron estos días dicen que no se podía mover cuando estaba despierto…

—Veré lo que puedo hacer… diles a algunas personas que improvisen algunas camillas, debemos movilizarlos de esa manera— Lyceus asintió y fue a hablar con las personas que no estaban heridas

—No tiene huesos rotos en las piernas— le dijo Daya después de inspeccionarlo

—No, el problema no está en sus piernas, es su columna— le dijo Xena

— ¿Puedes hacer algo?— Xena negó con la cabeza

— ¿dónde está el otro herido?

—Por aquí— le dijo ella mientras la conducía al lugar en donde estaba el otro herido, a diferencia del anterior, este estaba conciente

—Hola, soy Xena

—Por favor ayúdame, no puedo moverme…— decía el hombre con desesperación

— ¿Te golpeaste la espalda o el cuello?— le dijo ella

—Me caí desde el techo de mi casa y me golpeé la espalda

—Ayúdenme a voltearlo. No creo que pueda hacer nada para ayudarte— le dijo Xena con tristeza

—No por favor… has algo— le decía el hombre con desesperación

—Te golpeaste en un punto en el que no puedo hacer nada…— le decía mientras veía el sufrimiento en el rostro del joven hombre —lo siento— le dijo ella mientras se alejaba de ahí

—Xena, ya están listas las camillas… ¿vamos?— le dijo Lyceus a su hermana, — ¿Xena?

— ¿Mhh?— le dijo ella

—Ya están listas las camillas, será mejor que nos vayamos

—Si— le dijo ella mientras se dirigía al lugar en donde estaban sentadas Gabrielle y Lila.

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

El regreso fue mucho más largo que la ida, ya que debían ir lento por las personas heridas y debían cargar las camillas con cuidado.

Finalmente después de varias horas de caminata llegaron al refugio en donde todos los esperaban con preocupación.

—Me tenían preocupada— les dijo Cyrene a sus hijos mientras los saludaba con un beso en la mejilla

—Fuimos a Potedía— le dijo Xena a su madre mientras le señalaba con la mirada las dos pequeñas niñas que estaban sostenidas de las manos

— ¿Y quiénes son esas hermosas niñas?— les dijo Cyrene mientras les hacía la conversa

—Mi nombre es Gabrielle y ella es Lila señora— le dijo la niña rubia

—Pueden llamarme Cyrene, ¿cuántos años tienes linda?— le dijo a Lila

—Siete… Cyrene— le dijo con una sonrisa

— ¿Y tú?— le preguntó Gabrielle

—Nueve— fue la vaga respuesta de la pequeña niña

—Deben tener hambre, vengan conmigo para que puedan comer algo— les dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Lila y la llevaba a la parte en donde habían instalado la cocina

Ya segura de que las pequeñas estaban bien, Xena fue a hablar con el alcalde.

—Toris le debe haber informado alcalde que seguramente mañana podremos regresar a Amphipolis

—Si Xena, muchas gracias por todo, de verdad, has sido de mucha ayuda— le dijo el alcalde con notable admiración y agradecimiento en su voz.

—De nada— le dijo ella mientras se alejaba

—Ten Xena— le dijo una señora mientras le daba un plato con comida a la valerosa mujer

—Gracias Diana— le dijo mientras tomaba el plato entre sus manos. Xena se sacó la espada y se sentó junto a las pequeñas y a su hermano a comer

—…Cuando lleguemos a Amphipolis les enseñaré un juego divertido— Lyceus estaba conversando con las dos niñas

— ¿Saben pescar?— les preguntó Xena, las dos niñas negaron con la cabeza, —les enseñaré una manera muy fácil y divertida de hacerlo…

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?— le preguntó Gabrielle a Xena

—diez y siete, ¿por qué?

—Eres muy inteligente, pensé que eras mayor

—Gracias— le dijo la morena mujer alzando su ceja izquierda

— ¿Sabes luchar?— le preguntó Lila

—Sí

—Me lo imaginaba, solo los guerreros llevan espadas como la tuya

—No soy una guerrera— le dijo Xena con una sonrisa

— ¿Si no eres guerrera entonces cómo sabes luchar?

—Mi padre era guerrero y me enseñó a pelear

—Luego tú me enseñaste a mí— le dijo Lyceus con una sonrisa

—Enséñame— le dijo la pequeña rubia, su hermana comenzó a reírse

—Gabrielle, tú no puedes luchar, siempre te gano…— le decía su hermana

—Ya veremos si te enseño— le dijo Xena, —primero deben aprender a leer y escribir

—Ya sabemos

—Muy bien entonces deben aprender otras cosas como geografía, matemáticas…— les dijo Lyceus

—Lyceus será su maestro, él les enseñará a hacer todo eso— le dijo Xena a su hermano con una sonrisa picarona

— ¡Si!— dijeron las niñas emocionadas

—Por ahora deben descansar y estar tranquilas— les instruyó la morena mujer

—Xena… debo hablar contigo— le dijo Toris a su hermana mientras la levantaba por el antebrazo

— ¿Qué necesitas?— le dijo ella mientras caminaba con su hermano hacia la salida de las catacumbas

— ¿Qué haremos con esas pequeñas?, ¿No tienen familiares?

—Sus padres murieron, no creo que tengan más familia, ahora nosotros somos responsables de ellas…— le dijo Xena mientras se volteaba y regresaba al lugar en donde estaban reunidos antes

—Xena espera…— le dijo haciéndola voltear, —lo mejor será que les preguntes si no tienen a nadie más con quien quedarse, y si no, pues…

—Toris, sé lo que hago, no te preocupes hermano…— le dijo Xena

—Es que, no podemos quedarnos con ellas, un tribunal debe decidirlo— le dijo él

— ¿Qué tribunal Toris? A duras penas quedaron algunas casas en pie… hasta que las cosas se pongan en orden aquellas pequeñas se quedarán con nosotros, luego veremos que hacer

—No quiero que nos ganemos problemas con la justicia Xena, eso es todo

—Toris, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?, para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad pasará mucho tiempo, y para cuando la justicia vuelva a ejercer en Amphipolis seguramente ya habremos buscado una solución, a demás no nos pueden dar problemas si estamos refugiando a dos niñas que se quedaron sin hogar y sin familia— le dijo Xena más molesta.

—Creo que tienes razón… no lo había pensado— le dijo arrepentido

—Por ahora encárgate de mantener en orden esto…— le dijo ella aún enfadada.

— ¿Pasa algo?— le dijo Lyceus a su hermana cuando ella se fue a sentar nuevamente con su hermano y las pequeñas

—Nada— le dijo ella.

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

A la mañana siguiente, un grupo de aldeanos fue a la colina para observar si todo estaba en orden en su villa. Como era de esperarse el ejército de Cortese ya se había ido de la zona, lo único que esperaban todos era que nunca volviera ni él ni nadie más.

—Se han ido— le dijo uno de los aldeanos al alcalde del pueblo

—Ciudadanos de Amphipolis, tengo el agrado de comunicarles que todo el peligro se ha ido, podemos regresar a nuestro hogar para comenzar un largo proceso de reconstrucción. Aunque muchas casas quedaron en pie, debemos ayudarnos unos a otros para devolver a nuestra querida ciudad su resplandor y belleza. Juntos lo vamos a lograr— les dijo el alcalde seguido de aplausos y gritos de aliento

—Estoy segura que al regresar a casa veremos todo de distinta manera…— comentó Xena con su madre

—De seguro que sí, espero que todo esto haya servido para unirnos más— le dijo Cyrene mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

—No solo para unirnos más madre, sino para salvarnos la vida y luchar por un mañana que ojalá sea próspero

—Van a volver, ¿no es así?— le dijo Cyrene con tristeza a su hija

—Para cuando lo hagan, estaremos preparados madre

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Que debemos aprender de nuestros errores. Te aseguro que ahora Amphipolis va a contar con una guardia preparada

—No me sorprendería si tú eres la comandante— dijo Cyrene a su hija

—No quiero ser una guerrera madre, pero si debo serlo, lo seré— le dijo con un beso en la frente

—No estás sola— dijo su hermano desde atrás

—Por supuesto que no Xena, espero que si llegas a ser una dirigente, no nos excluyas de tus planes— comentó Daya

— ¿Quién dijo que yo debía ser la comandante? Era solo una idea, no quiere decir que se haga realidad

—Aunque no lo quieras hermana, ahora todo el pueblo va a esperar que lo seas, ¿por qué desilusionarlos?

— ¿Por qué desilusionarlos?— dijo Xena en voz casi imperceptible

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

Cuando cada familia terminó de recoger sus cosas, emprendieron su viaje de regreso a casa.

El viaje fue largo pero esta vez iban con la esperanza de poder reconstruir sus hogares y comenzar su vida normal nuevamente.

—Estoy cansada— dijo Lila a su hermana

—Yo también, pero debemos seguir caminando Lila, no podemos quedarnos atrás— le dijo Gabrielle mientras se alzaba un poco su larga falda para no tropezarse con ella. Escuchando esto Xena decidió que era buen momento para ayudarlas

—Muy bien, quien quiere subirse en mi espalda— les preguntó mientras envainaba su espada

—Ve Lila, tú estás más cansada que yo— le dijo Gabrielle. Xena se acuclilló y permitió que la pequeña niña se subiera a su espalda.

De repente la pequeña Gabrielle sintió como alguien la levantaba por los aires y al estar encima de los hombros del muchacho se dio cuenta de que era Lyceus.

—No veo razón del por qué ambas deben caminar si aquí estoy yo para cargar a una de las dos

— ¡Mira Lila, soy más alta que Xena!— dijo Gabrielle con emoción mientras veía abajo a Xena cargada de su hermana

—Eso es porque estás encima de Lyceus…— lo dijo riéndose

—Igual soy más alta— dijo mientras extendía sus brazos como si estuviera volando

—Cuidado te caes linda— Cyrene advirtió desde abajo

—No, no me voy a caer— aseguró con alegría

—Cuando lleguemos a casa Xena les mostrará el pueblo, o lo que quede de él— le dijo Cyrene

—Pero nosotras no tenemos dinero para pagarle la estadía en su taberna— Gabrielle comentó entristecida

—No debes preocuparte Gabby, ahora ustedes dos son parte de nuestra familia y vivirán con nosotros, ¿no es así mamá?— dijo Lyceus

—Por supuesto que sí, a menos que ustedes no quieran quedarse con nosotros-

—Sí, sí queremos, ¿verdad Lila?

—Por supuesto— le dijo con una gran sonrisa

—Perfecto, ahora tengo dos hermanas más— les dijo Lyceus haciéndolas reír

—Así me gusta, ya me estaba cansando de ser la única mujer en casa a parte de mamá— les dijo Xena tratando de animarlas

Todos continuaron el camino hablando y riendo. Aquellas pequeñas los llenaban de ánimo y alegría. Durante todo el viaje todos llegaron a conocerse muy bien.

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

—Mira madre, no se llevaron las pieles

—Solo se llevaron algunas cuantas cosas y por suerte el fuego no se extendió mucho— le dijo Cyrene

—Ya sé por qué el fuego no lo destruyó todo, al parecer por acá también llovió bastante fuerte y eso evitó que las casas se siguieran consumiendo— les dijo Toris

—Gracias a los dioses que así fue

—Y pensar que fue mi idea quemar todo…— Xena decía mientras recogía algunos jarrones rotos que estaban en el suelo

—Pensabas que era lo mejor

—Obviamente no lo fue— les dijo ella, —igual no sirvió de mucho…

—No te preocupes hija, son cosas que se pueden reparar

— ¿Dónde están las niñas?

—Daya las llevó a su casa

— ¿Quieres que las vaya a buscar?— le preguntó Lyceus a su hermana mayor

—No, déjalas, necesitan algo de distracción…— le respondió Xena mientras se recogía el pelo en un moño

—Pobres, me da tanta pena, imagínate como deben estar— comentó Cyrene

—Deben estar sufriendo mucho— les dijo Toris

—Mamá, ¿aún tienes mis ropas de cuando era niña?— le preguntó Xena a su madre

—Sí… no recuerdo exactamente donde, pero sé que las tengo. Las voy a buscar para que las pequeñas se puedan cambiar— les dijo Cyrene a sus hijos mientras subía por las escaleras de la casa que estaba junto a la taberna

—Me gustaría poder hacer algo más por esas niñas— dijo Lyceus a su hermana

—Mantenlas entretenidas… con eso será suficiente— aseguró Xena

—Por los dioses, ¿vieron el granero?— les dijo Toris mientras entraba de nuevo a su casa

— ¿Qué pasa?— le dijo Lyceus mientras se acercaba a la puerta

—no quedó nada en pie, está en cenizas totalmente

—Tuvimos suerte en que solo se quemó el granero y una pequeña parte de lo que era la taberna

—Basta, pueden parar de hablar de eso, me siento culpable— les dijo Xena con tristeza

—No debes sentirte culpable Xena…

—Como no sentirme… quemé algunas casas y para nada, igual se llevaron lo que pudieron y la lluvia no dejó que se incinerara el resto

—Vamos Xena, ya pasó. Ahora debemos preocuparnos por reconstruir la taberna y el granero y ya…— dijo Lyceus tratando de animarla

—Prefiero no hablar más del asunto hasta convencerme a mí misma de lo contrario— le dijo Xena mientras salía de la casa y se dirigía al pueblo

—Xena… espera— de nada sirvieron los gritos del joven muchacho, su hermana ni siquiera regresó a ver

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos?— preguntó Xena a unos aldeanos que estaban tratando de arreglar su humilde casa

—No dulzura, hay gente que realmente necesita ayuda— le dijo la anciana mujer con cariño mientras sacaba de su destruida casa todos los artefactos rotos o dañados

—Lo siento…— le dijo Xena, la mujer la vio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

—De que te arrepientes linda, salvaste nuestras vidas y estaremos en deuda contigo y con tu buena familia— le dijo la mujer

—Es solo que no creo que todas mis decisiones fueron las apropiadas

—No importa, hiciste lo que pudiste y eso es lo que importa— las palabras de la anciana reconfortaron mucho a Xena, la cual se alejó de ahí con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Adiós linda— se despidió la anciana de Xena.

Luego de estar ahí Xena pasó por otras casas ofreciendo su ayuda. Muchas personas la agradecieron y les dieron unas cálidas palabras de aliento al igual que ella a otras personas que realmente lo necesitaban. Algunos aldeanos solo la veían con ira, lo más probable era que no se daban cuenta de que le debían la vida a esta joven muchacha. Muchas cosas pudieron haberse perdido, pero lo realmente importante es que todos estaban a salvo. La mayoría de personas lo entendía, pero algunas otras solo veían el lado negativo de la situación.

—Daya… ¿estás en casa?— le llamó Xena desde la puerta, — ¿Daya?— dijo mientras metía la cabeza de entre la puerta y la pared, — ¿Héctor?— llamaba Xena al padre de su amiga, 'al parecer no hay nadie en casa' se dijo Xena mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, '¿dónde pudo meterse esa muchacha?, ¿y las pequeñas?' pensaba Xena preocupada mientras veía a su alrededor

—…Xena— la morena mujer volteó y se encontró con el motivo de su actual preocupación. Por la calle venían corriendo las dos pequeñas tomadas de la mano, detrás de ellas estaba Daya y su padre. Los cuatro habían salido a hacerles conocer Amphipolis a las niñas.

—Ahí están— les dijo Xena mientras se acercaba a ellas

—Xena… me encanta tu pueblo, claro que ahora se ve un poco destruido pero es muy grande y tiene un teatro hermoso…— dijo Gabrielle feliz

— ¿Te gusta el teatro?— le dijo Xena a Gabrielle

— ¿Qué si le gusta el teatro?, Gabrielle a pasado sus nueve años de vida metida en uno viendo cosas de… Só…Sófocles— dijo Lila a Xena

—Bueno aquí nunca ha venido nadie tan famoso, pero sí, pasan buenas obras— le dijo Daya

—Solo en Atenas las pasan…— comentó Gabrielle con ilusión

—El sueño de Gabrielle es convertirse en una gran barda…— les dijo Lila

— ¿Por qué no me siguen contando de todo esto mientras regresamos casa?— Xena dijo mientras veía a Daya y a Héctor, — ¿por qué no vienen ustedes también?— les propuso

—No, debemos seguir arreglando algunas cosas…— le dijo Héctor

—Entonces mañana nos vemos— se despidió Xena

—Adiós Gabrielle, adiós Lila… nos vemos luego— sonrió Daya

—Adiós— les dijeron en coro las dos pequeñas

—… ¿Así que quieres ser una barda?— le preguntó Xena a la pequeña Gabrielle

—Si… cuando sea más grande iré a la ACADEMIA DE BARDOS en Atenas

—Me parece una buena idea… creo que serás una buena barda— le dijo Xena mientras veía a la pequeña rubia

—Gracias…— dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

— ¿Y tú que quieres ser Lila?

—Esta semana me gusta la profesión de curandera…— le dijo la niña más pequeña

—Buena elección… de niña también quería ser curandera— le contó Xena

— ¿Y por qué no te haces una?— preguntó Gabrielle con curiosidad

—Por que en la vida uno no siempre puede ser lo que quiere. Por ahora mi vida está más del lado de una guerrera que el de una curandera

— ¿Te gusta ser guerrera?— le dijo Lila con curiosidad

—No está mal…— les dijo mientras entraban por la taberna y llegaban a la casa después de pasar algunas puertas y pasillos

—Ahí están las pequeñas de la casa— dijo Cyrene desde la cocina, —tengo una sorpresa para ustedes… vengan conmigo— decía mientras les tomaba las manos y las llevaba escaleras arriba hacia la habitación que Lyceus y ella habían arreglado para las niñas. Habían tomado una cama de una de las habitaciones de la taberna y la habían acomodado en un cuarto el cual antes hacía el papel de bodega. El decorado era simple pero acogedor. Al pie de la cama se encontraba un baúl. —Ábranlo— dijo mientras abrazaba a Xena por la cintura la cual estaba parada junto a ella en la puerta

—Mira Gab, que lindas ropas…— Lila decía mientras sacaba un vestido que había sido de Xena

—Son como de una princesa— Gabrielle comentaba mientras tocaba el vestido de color rosado

—No sé como alguna vez me pude poner algo así— le susurró Xena a su madre

—Te veías hermosa

—Si tú lo dices

—Que linda muñeca— dijo Gabrielle mientras sacaba una muñeca de tela que estaba en el baúl

—No me acuerdo de eso— le dijo Xena a su madre

—E porque nunca jugaste con ella… preferías las espadas de madera y los frascos de vidrio para jugar a la curandera

—Era divertido— admitió Xena

—Nunca fuiste muy femenina Xena

— ¿De qué hablas?— le dijo Xena un tanto ofendida

—Me refiero a que siempre preferiste los juegos bruscos de tus hermanos a los de una niña. No me mal interpretes— dijo Cyrene a su pequeña

—Descuida— dijo Xena un tanto molesta, 'con que eso pensabas de mí… si me hubieras visto jugando con Flora a la casita seguramente cambiarías de opinión' pensó la muchacha

—Vamos a que tomen un baño y pueden ponerse cualquiera de esas ropas— les dijo Cyrene

'Todavía no puedo creer que me dijera que soy poco femenina' seguía murmurando para sí la muchacha mientras bajaba las escaleras detrás de su mamá y las niñas.

**("«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»")**

Los meses pasaron y Amphipolis volvió a ser la ciudad de antes. Todas las partes dañadas del pueblo fueron reparadas y se aprovechó que la gente estaba arreglando todo para hacer algunos cambios necesarios en la aldea.

También se comenzó a entrenar al estilo espartano a los aldeanos que eran mayores de diez años. Claro que se daba prioridad a los estudios básicos, pero ahora el pueblo necesitaba un ejército en caso de que alguien quisiera atacarlos y gracias a Xena y su querido hermano menor, ahora tenían uno de los ejércitos más poderosos de Grecia, considerando que eran solo una aldea.

Como era de suponerse, Xena fue escogida como dirigente del ejército. Ella era encargada de la seguridad de Amphipolis y por qué no de las ciudades vecinas.

Lyceus y Daya se casaron y ahora vivían juntos en una pequeña cabaña construida por ellos con la ayuda de Xena y Toris.

Las pequeñas se acostumbraron rápidamente a la vida en la taberna junto a Cyrene, Xena y Toris. Ellas estudiaban con Lyceus y Xena. Aunque todavía extrañaban a sus padres, sabía que esta familia ahora era la suya, nadie las separaría de ellos, por lo menos no si Xena estaba cerca.

Xena sabía que había valido la pena dejar de lado su orgullo por una vez. Ahora lo sabía y no se arrepentía de haber escapado junto a toda su familia y amigos. Todas las veces que se acordaba de la visión que había tenido aquella tarde en el bosque, se preguntaba qué habría pasado si hubiera permanecido junto a su hermano y algunos aldeanos a pelear por su pueblo. ¿Se hubiera hecho realidad la visión que tubo? 'Tal vez' pensaba ella, 'nunca lo sabré…solo agradezco que no me quedé para averiguarlo' se decía ella con alegría mientras veía como su pueblo había progresado y la gente estaba más feliz que antes… 'Valió la pena…definitivamente valió la pena'.

EL FIN

Terminada en Julio del 2003.

Última edición 01 de Febrero de 2005.

Todos los derechos reservados. Ninguna parte de esta historia puede ser reproducida o copiada, sin permiso previo de la autora.


End file.
